Someone Else's Shoes
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: Frank from RHPS and Angel from Rent awake to find they're not who they think they are because of a huge mistake in one of Frank's experiments. Multichaptered. Discontinued.
1. Frank's Experiment and An Early Birthday

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Rent or Rocky Horror. They belong to Jonathan Larson and Richard O'brien. HAIL O'BRIEN! O'BRIEN IS GOD!!! **

**AN: I was watching Rent and was like wait a minute. . . . .how would the two best drag queens in the world act if they literally saw the world from someone else's shoes? First Chapter intended to be a little funny.**

Columbia was awoken yet again from Frank's ranting and raving. She decided to go see what he was so angry about. She left her room quietly, as not to wake Magenta before Frank did, and silently walked to the lift. The lift led up to the lab, anyone who knows of or personally knows Frank knows that twenty-five percent of his life is spent in his lab. The other seventy-five is spent trying to get a good fuck out of someone. Columbia stepped out of the lift once it reached the lab.

"Frankie, what's wrong?" she asked. "I heard you ranting and raving all the way from my room." she said. Frank spun around to face Columbia. He looked like a mad scientist from an old-fashioned sci-fi movie, but with black hair, not grey.

"You want to know what's wrong, Columbia?!" He screamed. "What's wrong is that every experiment I try always backfires or has a terrible fault! This - this - _thing_ DISGUSTS me!" He answered.

"Okay, Frankie. Calm down." Columbia said walking up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind his back.

"CALM?! How can I be CALM?!" Frank screamed.

"Ssssh, ssshh. Now what is it that you were trying to make or experiment with or whatever?" Columbia asked.

Frank calmed down a bit, then answered with, "The machine was suppossed to make feet be able to fit in any type of shoe - no matter the size, shape, or length."

Columbia tried not to laugh at Frank's reason for being so distraught and succeeded. "Well, what's wrong with it?" she asked.

"It has the opposite affect!" Frank cried. "Now I _can't_ fit _any_ of my shoes!" he whined.

"Maybe it takes time, it'll probably work tommorrow." Columbia said trying to be optimistic. "As for right now, you're missing out on your beauty sleep - you don't want to have bags under your eyes next time you see yourself in a mirror, do you?" she said hinting to Frank that he should probably go to bed.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Frank said. "But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You're coming with me."

A smile beamed across Columbia's face.

"Okay."

So Frank and Columbia went to bed, in Frank's room, and they both fell into a fitful night's sleep.

Angel and Collins had just come back from a mini shopping spree, so Angel was _extremely_ happy to the point where one would confuse it with being hyper. Really though, who could blame her? She had just gotten over ten pairs of new shoes because they were on sale, a couple new jackets, suede at that, and a few new mini-skirts. All Angel had to do was improvise and BAM! Instant fashion statement. Why the mini shopping spree, you may ask. Let's just say it's an early birthday present from Collins.

"Thank you _SO_ much!" Angel squealed, yes, she actually squealed, while smothering Collins in a tight hug.

"Can't. . .breathe. . .Need. . .oxygen." Collins gasped. Angel immediately let go.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey, I'm just so happy!"

"It's okay, baby. I'm fine. Better actually. Deffiately a nice change to come home after going through hell at work then see my Angel so bouncy and bubbly because of me." Collins said.

"Awww, hard day at work?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. All I want you to worry about today is yourself. Today's for you, remember? And _especially_ tommorrow, so don't you even bother worrying about me until the weekend." Collins said sweetly.

"Aw! You are so cute when you're sweet." Angel said hugging Collins again, but not squeezing his lungs out this time. Collins hugged back and lightly kissed Angel.

"I have to repay you somehow!" Angel cried suddenly.

"No you don't baby, your happiness is all that matters to me."

"But I'm sure this will make us both happy." Angel said. "Come on, let's go to bed. Arn't you _tired?_" she asked with a wink that said sleeping was far from what she intended.

Collins smiled. Angel was right about that, that was one thing that _clearly_ made both of them happy.


	2. Birthday Freakout

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Rent or Rocky Horror. They belong to Jonathan Larson and Richard O'brien. HAIL O'BRIEN! O'BRIEN IS GOD!!! **

Collins awoke to find his Angel still sleeping. He watched her sleep for a while before trying to wake her up.

"Hey, Angel, sweetie?" Collins said nudging her by the shoulder. When Angel didn't stir Collins tried again. "Honey, you know what today is?" Angel's eyes opened in tiny slits, then suddenly widened as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Who are you?" Angel demanded.

"I know you can't be drunk, Angel. It's Col-"

"Angel? Who the fuck is _Angel_?! I'm Frank, Frank N. Furter. Magenta, Riff Raff, Columbia! Which one of you let this man into my castle?! And who the FUCK is Angel!!!!!" This Frank person in Angel's body seemed to be very distraught.

"Um, okay, Frank. . ." Collins began. "My name is Collins, this is my apartment, mine and Angel's actually, you might want to look in a mirror, you probably don't look the same as you did when you last checked."

"What the fuck is that suppossed -" Frank cut himself off as he saw the reflection in the mirror Collins held up to him. "Oh my god! My hair! My luscious black hair! It's gone! And. . .I'm too tan!" Only then did he begin to notice his surroundings. "And where the FUCK am I?!" he screamed. Collins tried to hug the body that was so familar to him, but Frank shook him off. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Frank screamed. He just then realized how high his voice was. "Oh no! I've turned into the male version of Columbia!" he wailed. He caught Collins stare, "Shut up!" he said in a warning tone.

"Okay, since we both know you're not my Angel, who _are_ you?" Collins asked.

Frank took a deep breath and tried to regain his composure. "My name's Frank. Frank N. Furter. Prince Frank. Prince Furter. Frankie. Whatever. I'm a scientist from Transexual, Transylvania. I'm a transvestite, I'm on Earth for a mission. And. . -" a lightbulb in his mind flickered on just then and he realized what must've happened. "The one size fits all!" The sudden volume change in his voice made Collins jump. "That's what must've happened!" After receiving the look from Collins that said 'you're nuts' Frank decided he should begin to explain. "I made this machiene called One Size Fits All, I designed it so that it would make whoever wishes to use it feet able to fit into any shoe, no matter the size, shape, etc. It wasn't working last night. I must've made a mistake when I created it, because instead of shoes, it must of switched mine and Angel to each other's bodies! That saying. . .'try walking in another person's shoes' I think it is, it must've had that affect and not the one I'd intended!" Frank was happy now that he'd figured out what had happened. "Now. . .now the question is how to reverse it. But I don't know where I am." He thought out loud.

"New York City." Collins said.

"Excuse me?" Frank asked.

"We're in New York City." Collins repeated.

"Ugh!" Frank groaned. "The castle's in Denton, which I assume is quite far from New York City!" Frank whined. "I need a way to contact my. . .people, and, for the thousandth time, WE DON'T OWN A PHONE!" Collins gave him a questioning look. "Too many people knocking on my door asking to use our NON-EXISTING phone." Frank explained. Collins laughed.

"You're something, so. . .what do you suggest you do?" Collins asked.

"_I_ do nothing, _we_ attempt to find my castle before sunset." Frank answered. "What time is it?" he asked.

"12:30 PM."

"Shit. Then we'd better get on it."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Angel half-way woke up to find Collins sleeping form next to him. She pulled him closer to her, nuzzling her head against his neck.

"Frankie!" a feminine voice moaned. Angel let go automatically, eyes flying open, alert. She nudged the woman who was still mostly asleep beside her until she awoke. The woman opened her eyes and smiled at her. "What is it, Frankie?" she asked.

"Frankie?" Angel asked. "I'm not Frankie." Angel gasped, realizing how much deeper her voice sounded. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Columbia," Columbia answered. "Don't you remember me?" she asked.

"I'm not who you think you are, my name's Angel. Angel Dumott Schunard." Angel said introducing herself. "Now would you mind telling me where I am?"

"Frankie's castle. . .Frankie's bed." Columbia answered.

"No, honey, I mean where in the _world_ am I?" Angel asked.

"Denton. . .Ohio." Columbia answered.

"Shit!" Angel gasped. A tear slid down her cheek.

"What's wrong. . .Angel right?" Columbia asked.

"Yeah, and it's just that. . .it's my birthday today, and I live in New York City. My baby's probably worried sick! Oh, Collins!" Angel answered.

"Well, happy birthday!" Columbia said trying to be optimistic. Angel shot her a glare.

"I'm sorry." Columbia apologized. Just then a lightbulb dinged in her head. "Okay, I think I know what happened. This may take a while. . ." Columbia said.

"Alright." Angel said. She'd wait forever for an explanation.

"Frankie, the transvestite's body you're trapped in, made this machiene called One Size Fits All. From the way he described it, I think he designed it so that it would make whoever wishes to us it feet able to fit into any shoe, no matter the size, shape, etc. It wasn't working last night, and Frankie was going crazy, mind you. He had to have made a mistake while creating it, because instead of actual shoes, it must of switched both of you into each other's bodies! You know, that saying 'try walking in another person's shoes', it's had that affect and not the one he'd intended." Columbia explained.

"So, this Frank person is a scientist?" Angel asked.

"Yep. I'd almost call him a mad scientist." Columbia answered. Angel laughed. She agreed.

"Well, if he's borrowing my body, he better not touch two things." Angel said.

"And what are those?" Columbia asked.

"My shoes and my baby!" Angel answered. They cracked up.


End file.
